


The Demonic Goatman's Bridge

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Unsolved, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Fuck you Goatman, Goatman - Freeform, M/M, Post mortem in chapter 2, Q and A, Rafael is Shane, Sonny believes in ghosts, Sonny is Ryan, Supernatural Elements, and of course Barba doesn't, boyfriends hunting ghouls, post mortem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: “This week on Unsolved we are going to investigate Old Alton Bridge aka the Goatman’s Bridge as part of our ongoing investigation into the question, are ghosts real?” Sonny said his intro as Barba and him sat on the steps to the bridge. Barba shook his head no when Sonny said the part about the ghost being real.Aka the Buzzfeed Unsolved Barisi AU we all secretly wanted





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on twitter just minding my business and I say this tweet well really it was a quote tweet. The original tweet was from @carisistark and they said "buzzfeed unsolved barisi au carisi is ryan. barba is shane.". Then @transcarisi quote tweeted it and said "im begging for someone to write this,". I liked the idea as I love Unsolved and Barisi and I thought to myself "I hope someone does this". Then a moment later my mind reminded me "hey you write you can do this" so I did haha.  
Most of this is ripped off straight from the video itself although I did change a few things... So is it original? Not at all, but I really hope you guys like it still!

“Well... here we are” Sonny said as he stared out the window from the front seat of the car. “Indeed” Rafael responded from behind the camera pointed at Sonny. “Fuck” Sonny cursed as he ran a shaky hand over his face “I don’t wanna do this”. The camera shook as Rafael laughed “you’re the one who wanted to come here in the first place!”.

Sonny stood in front of the bridge and sighed. Rafael shined a light on the sign that read ‘Old Alton Bridge’ then panned over to the bridge itself “hey it’s a bridge”. “Yeah, I can see that” Sonny lightly groaned. They took a few steps forward before Sonny stopped “you go first”. Barba slowly raised his foot then slammed it on the bridge before fully stepping onto it. “I’ve done it” he said in mock triumph. “Goddammit” Sonny shakily said as he followed Rafael and stepped onto the bridge. “How you feeling? You did it” Rafael asked as he lightly chuckled. Sonny glared at him and walked forward. 

Rafael and Sonny walked to the halfway point of the bridge and stopped. Sonny turned to Rafael and had a scared/glassy look in his eyes. “I guess I should tell you why this bridge is so feared” Sonny said eyes wildly scanning at any noise. “What you’re telling me this is a scary bridge? And here I thought you were taking me to a fun make out location deep in the woods”. Sonny glared at Barba as he chuckled “shut up Rafi. Can you even look just a little worried, or do you have to be an asshole?”. Barba shrugged then made a scared face copying Sonny’s movements. “You know what? Don’t do that” Sonny growled.

The creepy intro music started and the channel logo popped on the screen

Unsolved: Supernatural  
The Demonic Goatman’s Bridge

“This week on Unsolved we are going to investigate Old Alton Bridge aka the Goatman’s Bridge as part of our ongoing investigation into the question, are ghosts real?” Sonny said his intro as Barba and him sat on the steps to the bridge. Barba shook his head no when Sonny said the part about the ghost being real.

“Tonight though isn’t just about ghosts as this bridge and the surrounding woods is said to be haunted by something much more sinister”. “Demons!” Barba happily yelled. Sonny lightly rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s dismissal “yeah it’s a demon, and as I’ve said before I don’t fuck with demons and will only go to one demon location a season... so here we are... behold my sacrifice”. 

Barba smiled “this is your show... you don’t have to do demons... you do know that right?”. Sonny ran his hands over his face and though his hair “yeah I know, but I’m also curious so I want to do them”. Rafael pat Sonny on the shoulder “you’ll be fine. Demons aren’t real anyway so you have nothing to worry about”. Sonny shrugged off Barba’s hand “see you say that but once I tell you the history you might be singing another tune”. Barba rolled his eyes “ok... enlighten me”.

Sonny cleared his throat and started his tale “in 1884, Old Alton Bridge was built in Denton, Texas to connect the town of Alton to Denton. Alton was a tiny town that originally consisted of one person when it was established in 1848”.

Barba laughed interrupting Sonny “those were the days when one person could land somewhere and say, “this is a town now””. Sonny laughed “yeah he himself is law and order”. “Exactly! Welcome to Barbaville everybody and by everybody I mean just me” Barba chuckled. Sonny wheezed “Barbaville?”. “Yeah Barbaville, we’re all assholes here, population me”. 

Sonny laughed and continued the backstory. “It was chosen as the legal center of Denton County. After the county was moved to Denton, residents of Alton moved to other towns. And Alton eventually disappeared. Today, the bridge is no longer usable for vehicle crossing. But lucky for us, the bridge is available for pedestrian crossing”. 

Barba side eyed him “lucky for us?”. Sonny chuckled “I don’t know why I phrased it, “lucky for us,”... I think I was feeling brave when I wrote this”. Barba pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead “yeah, this isn’t lucky for you at all”. Sonny laid his head on his shoulder “no, in fact I kinda wish this bridge was torn down like Alton... that’s the thing about this bridge, no one knows why there’s this specter of darkness like, just sitting on it”. 

Barba pat his side “oh, you mean why the demon is here”. Sonny nodded “yeah... I’m gonna try and avoid saying ‘demon’ as much as I can...”. Barba laughed and pulled away “demon? You think a demon hears the word ‘demon’?”. Sonny pushed him “I’m not gonna let you goad me into saying it! I know what you’re trying to do”. Barba smiled a shit eating grin “goat you into this?”. Sonny stood up and stepped away “fuck off!”.

They both went back to that car to grab more equipment than just cameras. Barba filmed Sonny as he looked around the trunk for something. “You know what Dom? I’m not trying to scare you, but I got a bad feeling about this one”. Sonny sighed and continued to look around in the back “seriously shut up!”.

“It’s okay I came prepared” Sonny said pulling himself triumphantly out of the trunk. “What are you prepared with?” Barba asked as Sonny started unhooking his belt. “Oh you’ll see my love” Sonny smirked. “Wait... why are you unbuttoning your pants?” Barba asked confusion in his voice. “Don’t worry about it” Sonny smirked again. “We’re in public and filming a video... is this for porn hub? You don’t actually have a YouTube channel you’ve just been lying this whole time?” Barba chucked as Sonny turned a light shade of pink. “Just shut up”.

Barba let out a full stomach laugh as he watched Sonny attach a gun holster to his waist and place a neon green squirt gun into it “oh, honey. You’ve out dumbed yourself”. Sonny pointed to the gun on his side “you know, I thought this was gonna be funny. But now I’m actually happy that I have it... it’s holy water inside here”. Barba laughed again and leaned against the car to calm himself “I assumed it was holy water”. Sonny stepped back “you’ll be thinking me later! We’ll be out in the woods and we’ll be looking at some bushes. And then a demon will be sneaking up on us and I’ll be able to turn and be like “don’t try, demon!”. Rafael laughed “ooh that’s spooky”. Sonny smiled ignoring the sarcasm from his boyfriend “I know right!”.

Sonny’s voice over continued telling the story “obviously we didn’t travel all the way down to Texas to observe a simple old bridge. What brings us to Old Alton Bridge is the meaning of its nickname, the Goatman’s Bridge. There are several legends of bridges acting as gateways to another realm. And perhaps this bridge is one of those gateways. This bridge and the surrounding woods are said to harbor a dark entity. A demon that is half-man and half-goat. The Goatman is said to have quote, “glowing empty eyes,'' end quote, and goat-like horns. The reason for this entity’s existence has many iterations. One common story is that Satanist have carried out rituals on the bridge, that opened the door for this demon and perhaps others”. 

“There is like records of people practicing rituals in this forest and on the bridge” Sonny said as they walked back to the bridge. “Yeah, people like you” Rafael chimed in. “What? How am I the same as a satanist?” Sonny asked disbelief in his voice. “Cause you believe everything they believe” Barba snarked back. Sonny shook his head “yeah, but I respect it, I stay away from it.. that’s the complete opposite of...”. “Eh, two sides of the same coin” Rafael butted in interrupting Sonny. Sonny rolled his eyes “fine but you just gotta pick a side”. Rafael shook his head no “see I’m a whole other coin”. Sonny shot him a confused look “uh huh which coin would that be?”. Barba lightly shrugged “just like a chill-ass wheat back penny or something”.

Sonny’s voice over started up again “Another popular story is that a successful African American goat farmer was hung on this bridge by angry Klansmen, returning from the dead as the Goatman. However, this version of the story is impossible, as there is no historical record of this goat farm even existing. And furthermore demons are preternatural beings, and therefore, not human”. 

Rafael laughed “why the hell did you tell my this theory if it’s not true?”. Sonny glared “I have to go over everything, and I thought you would be happy to hear about a fake theory”. Barba rolled his eyes “that was dumb...” Sonny frowned “okay fine it was dumb and we aren’t even here to figure out his origin because we know he’s here”. Barba shook his head “demons aren’t real”. Sonny glared “fine I know he’s real and here so we’re here to make contact with him and to prove you wrong once and for all”.

The two men started walking on the bridge “any demons here?” Barba asked. “Got any demons out tonight? Any horny boys, or whatever they liked to be called?”. Sonny stopped and looked at Rafael “horny boys? Seriously?”. Barba shrugged “I don’t know... they have horns!”. Sonny lightly shook his head. 

“Let your presence be known. Say something” Sonny asked pausing to give the ghost a time to answer before asking another question “Why are you on this bridge?”. Rafael walked ahead some more and filmed the surroundings of the bridge as Sonny stood still and quiet hoping for a reply. Rafael walked back and Sonny just frowned. “You ask it questions” Sonny said. Barba shrugged and asked “why are you on this bridge?” Sonny laughed at his boyfriend.

“GOATMAN!” Barba yelled looking at Sonny. “You feel that? You feel the Goatman energy?”. Sonny turned and pointed his flashlight around “I don’t love it when you say his name”. Barba smiled a creepy smile “okay you may not like this, but I’m going to try and agitate it. I’m just gonna go”. Sonny took a step away from him “you do what you gotta do, and I’ll do what I gotta do”. Rafael smiled “I’m just gonna be as crude as possible here”. Sonny nodded and motioned his hands for Rafael to go for it.

“FUCK YOU, GOATMAN!” Rafael yelled into the darkness. “Holy shit!” Sonny yelled in surprise. “I thought you were gonna build your way up”. Rafael shook his head “no no no just out of the gate. Why build up?”. “I guess that makes sense” Sonny said “if you don’t believe, then there’s nothing for you to be afraid of, right? You could be as big as you want... I’m gonna stand farther away from you though”. Sonny stepped away from his boyfriend near the railing.

“GOATMAN!” Rafael yelled again as he started jumping and dancing in the middle of the bridge “I’m dancing on your bridge! It’s my bridge now!”. Sonny lost it and let out a loud laugh “holy shit!”. 

“You hear that Goatman! You want me off this bridge, you’re gonna have to kill me! You’re going to have to throw me off this bridge yourself!” Rafael started skipping around the bridge.

“He did throw somebody off the bridge once” Sonny said in warning. Rafael ignored him and continued dancing “look at the way I dance on it! I disrespect your bridge, Goatman!”. 

Sonny lightly chuckled, voice still filled with fear, as he watched his lover be an ass to a demon. “He’s taking names right now”. Rafael smiled “you hear that Goatman? Me and Sonny Carisi own your bridge!”. Sonny shook his head in fear “no! No! Don’t loop me into your shit! Stop looping me! I hate when you do this!”. Rafael laughed giddily “well then tell him! Tell the Goatman you’re not part of it!”. Sonny pointed at Rafael then looked around wildly “I’m not with him!”. Rafael laughed a maniacal laugh “you’re talking to the Goatman”. “Fuck” Sonny cursed under his breath “I see what you’ve done”. Rafael smiled happily “it’s Goatman entrapment”. “I’m not with him!” Sonny yelled again. “GOATMAN!” Barba yelled again “they’re gonna put my name in graffiti! Children will come here and tell tales of me!”. 

Sonny’s voice over started again “people have reported a growling voice, telling them to quote “get off the bridge” end quote. One person said that after he and his friend heard the voice he ran off the bridge while his friend stayed. He then reportedly watched his friend get dragged towards the railing of the bridge and flipped into the water below. People have reported hearing hooves following them across the bridge, as if they were being chased off. It’s said that the Goatman can be conjured by knocking three times on the bridge”.

Sonny stood next to the railing of the bridge “all right, Goatman... Goddammit”. Barba smiled “you’re talking to the Goatman. Opening up a line of communication”. “Shut the fuck up Rafael! I’m going to murder you!”. Rafael cackled evilly. 

Sonny stood taller trying to gain some confidence “I’m gonna knock on your bridge”. He stepped closer to the railing and slowly knocked three times. “Now it’s said when you do that, you can see his glowing eyes”. Rafael rolled his eyes “oh what a load of horse shit”. Sonny ignored him “someone said they saw him standing above them”. Rafael shined the light up then around seeing if the camera could catch everything. 

“All right idiot, it’s your turn” Sonny said stepping away from the railing. Barba handing over the camera he was holding and stepped close to the rail. “Fuck when I hold the camera I can’t even put my hand on my holy water pistol” Sonny said fear coloring his voice. 

Rafael stood and looked around acting scared. “Oh skip the theatrics and just go into it” Sonny angrily let out. Barba turned to the railing “Hey Goatman” and quickly knocked on the railing three times. The two looked around and waited, nothing happened. 

Rafael shrugged “you know, if you want me off your bridge, you’re gonna have to throw me off”. They waited a few more seconds, nothing happened. 

Sonny sighed “all right. We’ll come back for you. Let’s go into the woods”. The two started walking off before Rafael turned and looked back “we’ll be back Goatman. After all this is our bridge now”. Sonny shook his head “okay”. “That’s how you get em” Barba smirked as they walked towards the other side of the bridge. “I don’t... no that’s not how you get them. Just shut up” Sonny said angrily. “You gotta admit, that’s an effective”. Sonny interrupted his boyfriends rambling “no it’s not an effective technique. It’s a way to get killed”. Rafael laughed “he’s probably getting upset through”. “This is a serious thing!” Sonny shrieked at him.

Sonny’s voice over again took over “perhaps more foreboding than the bridge is the woods that lies beyond it. It is rumored that for nearly a century, people have disappeared near the bridge or in the surrounding woods. In addition to the Goatman, people have reported seeing the ghostly figure of a woman and hearing a woman's voice or laughter. There has also been sightings of strange lights”.

Sonny and Rafael walked off the bridge and into the dark woods that surrounded it. “When’s the last time you walked into a dark wood?” Rafael asked as they walked scanning the dark area with his light. Sonny shrugged lightly “never”. “What about last time the Carisi clan went camping that was dark woods”. “I guess... but I’ve never been into demonic woods before”. Rafael smirked “that you know of”. 

“This is so much worse then the other crypts we’ve hunted... Sasquatch no problem... moth-man a pure delight... this is so much worse” Sonny rambled as they walked deeper into the woods. Rafael grabbed Sonny’s arm and gave it a quick reaffirming squeeze.

“Hello? Mister Goatman are you here?” Rafael yelled into the darkness. “People usually feel overcome with emotion in here... like a violent emotion...” Sonny said as he scanned the area off the trail. “Do you feel that? Should I be worried I’m about to get stabbed?” Rafael asked a little concerned for his partner. “No... not yet at least”. Rafael shot him a look “just give me a heads up if you start to feel murderous... I would greatly appreciate that”.

Again Sonny’s voice over started “These woods are rumored to be the sight of Satanic rituals, attempting to conjure demonic entities. One paranormal investigator claimed to find animal remains that were possible evidence of sacrificial rituals. In fact, one local policeman told us that pet stores around the area stopped selling cats due to the amount of sacrificed cats being found in these woods”.

“By the way... these woods are also scary because of people that may be in there” Sonny spoke as they walked. “I mean, people are a greater threat than demons or ghouls, so, yeah” Rafael responded. “And you can't fight... and I for sure can’t fight... so”. Rafael hummed as he thought “I don’t know... you have a lot of limbs that are very long... you look like one of those car wash blowy things that are out front just wiggling around” Rafael imitated one and Sonny laughed “yeah that’s fair, but if you saw that in a fight, especially in the middle of the woods that would be scary”. Rafael nodded “yeah I would think that guy is whacked out of his mind and leave”.

The two continued walking down the dark path deeper into the woods. “Any cultist that are up to no good out here?” Rafael asked loudly as they walked. Sonny chuckled “anyone cutting a cat's head off?”. 

They walked a little more as Sonny’s eyes grew glassier and glassier with fear “one of these days were gonna die investigating some place”. “You really think so?” Rafael’s voice asked from behind his camera. “Yeah... I..” Sonny stopped mid thought and shined his light into the woods beside him. “You hearing something over there?” Rafael asked taking a step back to stand beside him. “Oh shit” Sonny gasped quietly “there’s somethin’ over there. I don’t know what it is, but the bushes are moving”. 

“Hello!” Rafael yelled slightly stepping in-front of Sonny. “Hel... hello” Sonny squeaked from behind Barba’s shoulder. “I definitely saw the bush move” Rafael spoke as he stepped closer. 

Sonny jumped and grabbed the back of Rafael’s shirt “did you hear that? The scream”. Rafael turned and sent him a confused look “a scream?”. Sonny pulled Rafael into his arms and buried his head into the crook of Rafael’s neck “god my minds starting to melt”. Rafael tried to comfort him as best he could from the weird angle they were in “you’re okay”. After a moment of comfort Sonny pulled away and they continued.

“Who’s out here?” Rafael asked as the two men slowly walked deeper. “Wait what if we just... make it seem like we’re in on it?”. Sonny scrunched his face in confusion “what do you mean?”. Rafael stopped walking and yelled “we’re here for the cult stuff!”. Sonny nodded his head “oh I see what you’re doing”. Rafael sent him a thumbs up before continuing his yelling “we saw the ad on Craigslist!”. They waited for a moment but got no response. 

“It feels weird to even joke because I’m so fucking scared right now” Sonny spoke voice trembling. Rafael put the camera down and quietly asked “do you wanna go? I’m sure we have enough for your video”. Sonny took a deep breath before answering “no I’ll be okay... I think...”. “Okay but just tell me if you can’t handle it anymore, okay? I’m worried about you” Rafael spoke emotion heavy in his voice. The sound of rustling then a light kiss sound was heard before the camera was picked up again. 

“They wouldn’t be hiding in the bushes would they?” Sonny asked pointing his flashlight at a weird bush. “Oh sure they would. They’re cultist, Dominick”. Sonny pointed his light from bush to bush as they walked, “I feel like I’m scanning like a madman right now. And I keep running into spider webs”. “Well you are just a giant stick walkn’ around” Barba said trying to lighten the mood. Sonny shrugged and lightly smiled “that’s true”.

“Oh this looks fun. This odd collection of branches. Looks like a witch lair or something” Rafael said as they came to a weird collection by the side of the path. “Well there’s spirits in here, but obviously they’re overshadowed by the demon”. 

Some kind of noise almost like a person lightly yelling “fuck” rang out and made Sonny jump “what was that?!?”. Rafael walked closer towards the sound “is someone over there? Put the cat down!”. Sonny followed after him “Rafi I’m serious I heard something so be careful!”. Rafael couched down to look through a branch “we heard your movements so who’s over here? Take your cloak off”.

“Rafi please stop following it! You need to chill AHH!” Sonny yelled and jumped back. Rafael turned and saw what scared Sonny a tall branch snapping back into place “it’s just a branch honey it’s just a plant”. Sonny took a few deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart “it’s just a plant... fuck... it’s just a plant”.

“We kicked Goatman off the bridge! It’s ours now. Goatman, are you out here in the woods?” Rafael asked trying to lighten the mood and calm Sonny down. “My theory is if he’s out here in the woods he won’t be tending to his bridge”. Sonny sent him a forced smile still trying to calm down. A loud snap from behind made both men jump and turn around “fuck what was that?” Sonny cried as he grabbed Rafael’s arm. “I’m just picturing ourselves surrounded by cultist” Sonny trembled. “It’s very Blair Witch Project” Rafael said again trying to lighten the mood. Sonny didn’t go for it and just held Rafael tighter. “You know I’m tired of these woods... let’s go back to the bridge” Rafael said taking Sonny and pulling his scared form quickly back towards the bridge.

Sonny’s voice over came in “multiple investigators have picked up on the name Steve through EVP and spirit box sessions. Perhaps this is a moniker that the Goatman or another demon is going by”.

“Cause they like to trick people, that’s what they do” Sonny said now physically more calm now that they were mostly out of the woods and back near the bridge. “So they go by Steve” Barba said as he lightly rolled his eyes. Sony wheezed “Yeah... Steve the Goatman”.

Sonny’s voice over took over again “overall this Goatman entity and/or the possible other entities that lie within these woods and around this bridge are said to be extremely dangerous and physical with those who encounter them. People have reported being thrown, dragged, and struck. Multiple people have claimed to be scratched three times, a reportedly common occurrence in demonic attacks, that is symbolic for mocking the holy trinity. People have also claimed to be overcome with intense feelings of aggression and violence. In one instant an investigator had envisioned murdering her entire team of investigators”. 

Sonny pulled out a small box and lightly smiled. “This is your new favorite thing. The spirit box” Rafael said pointing to the box. Sonny nodded “yepperoni”. “You haven’t used this on a demon yet though”. Sonny’s smile slowly turned slightly fearful “no I have not”. “Are you more concerned about that?”. Sonny nodded and stood closer to his boyfriend “a little yeah”. 

He turned on the small box and a loud scream like sound poured out of it causing both men to wince. “The spirit box, is scanning through all the different radio channels around at a high rate. Every two-tenths of a second, they’re scanning to a new channel and producing white noise. So, conceivably, spirits could use that to communicate with us. Or I guess a demon in this case... and if it’s saying more than one word, it’s pretty impossible for it to be radio interference because its...”. “You got yourself a demon hands down” Rafael interrupted Sonny’s rambling. Sonny shook his head slightly aggravated.

“In there anybody here with us?” Sonny asked the box in his hands. No noise beside static was heard. “Is there a Goatman out here?” Rafael asked. The box only put out static before a quick hitch was heard. Sonny jumped “what the fuck was that?”. Rafael shrugged “sounded like a demon”. Sonny was too freaked to glare at his boyfriend’s words. “Is there a Goatman named Steve out tonight?” Rafael asked. The machine made some more white noise/static sounds before hitching again and saying “bridge” then a moment later “goat”. Sonny’s eyes were huge with fear as he stared at the box. Rafael reached over and turned it off “it’s just the radio”.

Sonny’s voice over began again “based on the responses from the spirit box, we’ll end our investigation by returning to the apparent epicenter of the activity, the bridge. Once there, we’ll perform a ritual that I have never done before in my life”.

“Ouija?” Rafael asked slightly shocked as he helped Sonny set up the board and candles in the middle of the bridge “I’ve done it before. It’s a blast”. Sonny lit another candle “I’m sure you did it as a party trick, like a little parlor trick. You just went down with your Harvard friends had a couple beers, and had a fun night with the Ouija board. Well it’s not a toy Rafi”. Rafael shrugged “it’s made by a toy company and is sold at Toys R Us... it’s a toy my love”. Sonny shook his head no “it’s not a toy it’s a doorway to the other side. We open it and who knows who will come though”.

Sonny stood and grabbed a container of salt from his bag and made a circle around the area they had set up “for protection, I'm going to make a salt circle around us”. Rafael watched “hmm you’ve really thought this out”. Sonny nodded as he put the salt away “well I didn’t wanna go into this like an idiot”.

Sonny sat down across from Rafael and placed his hands on the planchette. “Come place your hand on it and let your energy flow through it and then it will start to move”. They sat for a moment and nothing happened. “Granted, ever time I’ve seen someone do this on YouTube you see it go crazy but I don’t see how that would happen unless something comes out”.

They sat for a moment with nothing happening. Rafael looked around and shot Sonny a confused look “if you put salt around us first, wouldn’t that mean like, Goatman couldn’t get to the board?”. Sonny thought for a second “it would trap him in here with us”. Rafael sent him an unconvinced look “what if he was outside of it when you did it?”. Sonny shrugged “.... I don’t know... wanna blow the salt away?”. Rafael looked at the circle “we should at least give him a little entrance?”. Sonny shrugged “okay do it”.

Rafael blew at the salt but it didn’t move. Sonny giggled as Rafael rubbed the salt away with his hand “that’s some tough salt. There’s your front door, Steve. Come on in”.

They both placed their hand back on the planchet. “What’s your name?” Sonny asked almost sounding brave. They sat for a moment before the planchette began to ever so slightly move. Sonny started laughing from fear “are you moving it?” he asked to Rafael. Rafael shook his head “no I’m just sitting here I promise”. Sonny let out another round of fear laughs. “Your hands are shaking” Rafael pointed out. “Because I’m so fucking scared” Sonny fear laughed.

“Hey you demon fuck! If you can’t spell your name then this bridge is officially mine!” Rafael yelled. Sonny shook his head “no it’s not”. Rafael ignored him and yelled again “they’ll tell legends of me here! People will come here and talk about laws and cases!”

The planchette slowly moved to F and stopped. “I thought it was going to S for Steve then it continued up so I thought it was going to G for Goatman... but it’s stuck on F” Sonny said almost disappointed as he looked at the board. “F... for umm... fuck you” Rafael laughed out causing Sonny to laugh with him.

“Alright this is your last chance, demon. If you’re here, tell us your name” Sonny said as he moved to sit up. “And again, you know the deal” Rafael sassed. “I guess if you don’t say your name then this will become Rafael’s bridge... you know what? Fuck it, let’s throw myself in there. If you don’t tell us your name it’s mine and Rafi’s bridge” Sonny said growing more confident with each word. “It’s our bridge now!” Rafael happily growled out. “Oh god I feel like I’ve gone to the dark side” Sonny shakily laughed out. 

They sat for a moment and nothing happened. Rafael smirked “aha it’s my bridge! Ouija boards suck!”. Rafael sat back and Sonny stared down at the board “we gotta close it, Rafi we gotta close it!”. Rafael laughed “oh yeah right”. They both moved the planchette to the bottom of the board “G O O D B Y E goodbye” they said in unison. 

“Well it’s time to close up shop” Sonny said as he stood up. “Are you gonna say mean things to it on your way out?” Rafael asked up to Sonny. Sonny shrugged “now I feel like I’ve conquered it a little bit, but, here, let me try saying goodbye to it. How about that?”. Rafael smiled up at him “you did it you should gloat because this is a win for you”. 

Sonny puffed up his chest as he looked into the darkness “well, demons. It’s been fun... but... uhhh... sayonara”.

Rafael picked up a candle and held it up as if making a toast “as we snuff these candles, so, too, do we snuff you from this mortal world” he brought it down and blew it out “You fucking wimp”. 

Sonny stared down at him and face palmed “Jesus Christ, Rafi”.

Sonny’s voice over took over for the final time of the episode. “Nobody knows why the Goatman and surrounding entities haunt this area. And even though we never had a face-to-face encounter, I don’t doubt its existence. Either way, we’ve once again opened the door for a dark entity to enter our lives. There’s a small factor of my mind that is definitely disappointed we never saw him. But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t relieved. Regardless, whether or not the Goatman’s Bridge is truly infested will remain Unsolved”.


	2. Goatman's bridge Post-Mortem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write anymore to this fic then I remembered about how Unsolved has their after episode Q and A's and I knew I had to write one. Now as some of you may know in post mortems they answer fan questions. Now I didn't wan't to make up names and stuff so I went and asked some of my twitter SVU friends if I could barrow their @ names for a fic, and they all said go for it. So a HUGE thank you/shout out to all my amazing SVU friends. Each user name is a real person some are amazing SVU/Barisi people, some are my irl friends who also love SVU/Barisi, and one as you will see is just someone I had to use. But all are real people who I love and cherish and you should go and follow all of them on twitter!!!
> 
> Also let me know if you'd love to see more Barisi Unsolved fics! This was so much fun to write!

Rafael and Sonny sat at a table in front of their bookshelf with their phones and crypt coffee cups in front of them. “Hello and welcome to another edition of Unsolved post-mortem a show where we answer your most pressing questions about the most recent episode of Unsolved which was the demonic Goatman’s Bridge” Sonny began his into. “All the questions we’re answering today came from you guys via our Unsolved Facebook page and our Unsolved Instagram page” Rafael pointed to different parts of the screen where he knew in post the @ names would be posted. “Also make sure you go to the Unsolved website to check out my research notes. So, you get to see what’s banging around in this noggin” Sonny laughed as he finished the into. 

“This was a really good episode” Rafael said as he picked up his phone “well not for you really. I was sure you were gonna faint and I would have had to drag your large gangly body out of the cult woods by myself”. Sonny lightly rolled his eyes but nodded “thanks for caring so much about me babe... yeah it was really scary even you have to admit that. Like the bridge wasn’t to bad but those woods... nope nope nope”. “I still had fun...” Rafael said then smiled “and I got a bridge out of it so I can’t complain really”. 

Rafael pointed to Sonny’s phone on the table “should we get into answering those Q’s?”. Sonny nodded and picked up his phone “sure let’s get into it, you first”.

Rafael cleared his throat “let’s head over to Facebook with a question from @carisistark. They said “at 16:57 I think I heard the word ‘stop’ am I the only one? Anyway, my heart was racing in this one. I am still amazed at how Rafael can stay so calm in these situations. Wow, just wow man. You guys are the best, never failed me!””. Rafael chuckled “you hear that we’ve never failed @carisistark”. Sonny smiled “I mean that’s the first time I’ve ever heard that... I’ve failed a lot of people”. Rafael nodded “I mean I say it every time before we start filming, we’re not gonna fail @carisistark tonight are we Sonny?”. 

Sonny ignored Rafael’s little joke as he tapped on his phone “I gotta hear this stop they claim to have heard”. Rafael looked down at the table “yeah it’s probably a ghost” he said to himself and lightly chuckled.

The screen cut to the part of the episode where they were using the spirit box. “Is there a demon out here?” Sonny asked fear heavy in his voice. “If there is one can you speak to us?” Rafael asked. After he asked a small hitch that sounded like ‘stop’ played.

Sonny looked at his phone in shock “oh it kinda does”. Rafael threw up his hands “it was just the radio”. Sonny sighed “I will admit it was a little fast so I guess it could have been just the radio... that time”. Rafael smiled smugly “it’s always just the radio”. Sonny scrunched his face “no, we’ve gone through this a million times! There’s a certain amount of channels that have to work together to form sounds that are longer than 18 hundredths of a second!”. Rafael gave the camera a ‘I don’t believe you’ look and shrugged “or maybe it was just the radio”. Sonny ran his hand down his face in exasperation “ugh fine whatever I give up at this point”. Rafael laughed in triumph.

“Do you wanna take one from Instagram?” Rafael asked picking up his phone again. “You wanna take one from gramtown baby?”. Sonny chuckled “sure I’ll take one”. 

Sonny picked up his phone “this one comes from @transcarisi and it just says “Sonny hold this fat L #RafiTaffy””. Sonny sighed “thanks for the question @transcarisi”. Rafael smiled happily “yeah thanks for that good question”. 

“Okay look I know I can’t ‘win’ every episode, alright, that’s the beauty of this show. Sometimes it’s gonna be more RafiTaffy, and sometimes it’s gonna be more Sonnyshines”. Rafael nodded “it’s an ebb and flow every week that’s why this show is so good, we won’t fake stuff”. Sonny nodded “I will admit this week was more of a victory for Mr Rafael over here”. Rafael nodded “I guess I don’t see it as a victory or a loss... truth just remains”. Sonny squinted at him “oh shut the fuck up!”. 

“Okay taking it back to gramtown this is from @ooger_booger1 “at 12:08, at the upper right corner of the screen, you can see two glowing orbs at the same height. Maybe the eyes of the Goatman? Probably just the reflection of animal eyes though. When you shine light in their eyes in the dark they glow. And all the noises... you’re in the forest where animals probably live. But you never know, guess I’m a #Diehard” Rafael read. “A diehard? Oh they mean they’re in-between... that’s a good reference from whatever video that was where we named the people who are in the middle of being a believer aka a Sonnyshines or a non believer aka a RafiTaffy”. Sonny nodded as he taped on his phone “yep, now let’s look at that beautiful footage”.

An image flashed on the screen obviously taken from the original video and in the corner you can see two glowing orbs.

“Okay so I had a lot of people messaging me about this this weekend. I want to believe it’s eyes as much as anyone... but I don’t think it’s true” Sonny sadly reported as Rafael smiled his signature shit eating grin. “That camera was facing a freeway so it could have been a car’s lights, or a glare from the camera, or an animal... I mean could it have been the Goatman? Sure, but was it? Probably not”. Rafael lightly pat Sonny on the back “it takes a big man to admit when he’s wrong... and you are the biggest man I know”. Sonny side eyed him.

“Okay here’s one from Facebook” Rafael began. “User @mgarner1227 “guys, it's a spirit board not a demon board that could be why quote Steve didn’t contact you guys through the board. P.S. Rafael my mother said to watch your language #RafiTaffy” apologies to your mother I’ll try to do better”. Sonny laughed “no you won’t”. 

“Some people claimed we didn’t do it right” Rafael said turning to Sonny. Sonny sat up and glared at the camera “alright listen up mother truckers! I did an extensive amount of research and followed and went through all the rules and the ritual. I just didn’t put it all in the video because it’s too long and it's boring! But I did it right!”. Rafael laughed at Sonny’s righteous anger “we did do a whole lot of stuff off camera to make the board quote on quote work”. Sonny motioned a hand at Rafael basically showing ‘see I did it right’. 

“Okay we have one from @PerpetualGayle” Sonny said before taking a sip from his mothman cup. “I’ll say this about @PerpetualGayle I love when people start their questions like a guy just coming up to you on the street” Rafael laughed. 

“Hey I got a theory for the postmortem. What if Goatman isn’t evil? What if he’s just guarding this “portal” to another realm so no one can enter or exit? PS I hope no spirit chases you after all that. This episode is probably my favorite. #Sonnyshines””. Rafael hummed “that’s kinda fun he’s just doing his job. Clocking in and doing his 9-5... maybe that’s why we didn’t see him because it was after hours. Ooh spooky!”. Sonny glared at him but still had a light fond smile on his face. “You know what I think? I think Goatman is evil I mean obviously, I mean all demons are evil... that’s just a given”. Rafael frowned “what there aren’t any fun demons? “. Sonny shook his head “no they’re demons Rafi!”. Rafael rolled his eyes “boring”.

“Also we did invite the Goatman into our lives... so we should be worried about that”. “Why?” Rafael asked “has anything weird happened to you since we’ve been home? No? Didn’t think so”. Sonny threw his hands up “I don’t know how this works! Maybe he’s just waiting for the right moment to strike”. Rafael shot him a look “the right moment? We were on his bridge, now our bridge, and he did nothing... so he lost his chance.... fuck that guy... err goat... moving on”.

Rafael looked at his phone “this question from @pastelpinktv reads “Sonny and Rafael, if you two were to become demons, I’m pretty sure Rafael already is but that’s besides the point, what would you present yourself as?” Rafael looked into the camera and gave a creepy smile. “Stop Rafi... that’s actually really off putting”. Rafael started laughing maniacally.

“Oh boy... well I’m a huge Harry Potter fan so maybe I’d present myself as a dementor or something like that” Sonny said sitting back in his seat. Rafael frowned at the phone in his hand “well I was gonna say something truly scary like a baby... but I guess according to this person” he motioned to himself, “this is it... this is my true demon form”. Sonny let out a full body laugh “the scariest thing was yourself all along”. Rafael lightly shook his head no. Sonny continued to laugh. 

“Back to gramtown!” Rafeal lightly yelled. “This comes from @ConnerNielsen “Will you guys go back to talking about ghosts this season? Demons are fun, but ghosts are better”. “Yes!” Rafeal yelled and pointed to the camera. Sonny took in a breath “well first off, we don't talk about ghosts”. Rafeal sent him a confused look “yeah we do”. Sonny shook his head lightly “no we hunt them… and then we kill them”. Rafeal rolled his and put his hand over his face before whispering loudly “our hunting mostly consists of talking about them” he then shot the camera a goofy smile. Sonny shrugged “whatever, also as I said in the video I only do one demon ep a season… so that was it… only ghost and maybe some aliens but mostly ghost from here on out”.

“Time for our last question of the week and it is from the gram from user @PeterScanavino they write “can we talk about how sweet Rafael was being to Sonny in the woods. He’s an ass to the Goatman but immediately turned into the sweetest man ever when Sonny was scared. My heart is melting... Maybe Goatman is secretly a Barisi shipper which is why he didn’t do to much as to not scare them away. #GoatmanisthecaptainoftheBarisiship””. 

Sonny turned to Rafael and kissed his check. “You were being so sweet to me when I thought we were gonna get killed by a demon and or cultists. Rafael looked at Sonny and smiled a love filled smile “someone has to make sure you survive and remind you that demons and ghosts aren’t real, and I guess that’s gonna be me”. Sonny gave his signature love drunk smile.

“Only one thing I don’t get though” Rafael said looking at his phone. “What’s that?” Sonny asked confusion in his voice. “Well we don’t own a ship... we own a bridge”. Sonny face palmed and laughed “you know what a ship is Rafi don’t be like this”. Rafael gave a happy smirk.

“That does it for this episode of Unsolved’s Post-Mortem. Make sure you turn in next time and then send your questions into the Facebook or Instagram page to hopefully have your question picked”. Sonny stopped his exit speech and looked at Rafael “Do you have anything to add?”. Rafael shook his head no “nope.... wait yeah I do”. He sat up straighter and held his hand up so that the back of his hand was facing the camera. “Fuck you Goatman!” he yelled then flipped off the camera. “Oh my god Rafi!” Sonny laughed out. 

“That does it for this week's episode, bye everyone” Sonny waved at the camera. Rafael smiled happy and gave a small peace sign... then flipped the camera off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kudos/comment
> 
> Follow me on twitter - @MollyKillers to get updates on my weird writing habits and also to just be friends because with the new season starting I need more people to fangirl with.


End file.
